A Baby on Board for Christmas
by Stevekonoforever
Summary: Title gives it away, but after watching season 4 Free Ride, what if Callen and Kensi are married and get a little surprise for Christmas... New and final chapter up, 9 months later...
1. Pregnant? On Christmas

**Sorry it has taken me long to post this story, but yesterday on Christmas we lost power. So i couldn't post it, but now its on so here. After watching the episode of NCIS: LA, Christmas episode. A idea popped into mind, this cute little short story will eventually go to my other story- A TRUE! Love story. It mainly tells of Callen and Kensi, but the team is circled as well. Most of its in my own words, but I managed to put some of the words from the conversations they had. **

**Introduction-**

_It had been two years since they got together, it had been five months since Callen ask to marry her, she said yes, It had been three months since their small wedding on the beach, with their teammates to witness. There was no time for a honeymoon, instead they decided to wait till Christmas and spend it. They wanted to start a family quickly, but decided to wait a couple of years they were always busy working, but always made time for sex, once at OPS in the basement, where they almost got caught by Sam. Its Christmas now, Kensi is counting down the days untill they can leave for the small cabin the picked out in Washington State. But something is bothering her the day they get a new case... _

Deeks walked in and found Kensi decorating their Christmas/Palm tree. " So Christmas is less than a week away. and I was thinking you and Callen should join me in Utah, in a little cabin." Kensi didn't say anything for a minute," No, we have other plans, Deeks" as she hung a flamingo on the tree. "Kensi there's skiing hot cocoa by the fire, and team bonding. Come on there's two rooms, you two can get the master, and I'll take the small one up stairs. It would be two quiet with out you two." he said with a smile. Kensi looked at " Oh My God! Deeks are you kidding me, NO! This this! I can kick your ass any where anytime, and Callen and Sam would be right next to me" Deeks looked at her, "No, No, No I didn't mean that. Why are you so moody, did Callen practice his French?" Kensi just ignored him. "Uh, guys Hetty wants you two upstairs." said Nell walking by

"So you can't remember where you put it, I thought you hid so she couldn't find it, not you" said Callen sitting at the table cleaning his gun. "Look, Callen." throwing the bag on the floor, going threw another one, " When you have kids and they drive you crazy every year at this time. You have to hide it good." Sam said throwing the next bag on the table. Callen didn't say anything, Sam turned around "Whats wrong with you?" turning to Callen "You got to quiet all to soon on me, worried this is going to happen to you Kensi. When you two have kids?" smiling. "Nothing" said Callen quietly putting his gun back together. "Come on, is it Kensi. You made her mad didn't you" said Sam smiling. Callen got up placing the gun cleaning supplies back on the shelf, "No, it's just, well, the past few weeks she has been real quiet, and just goes home and eats a whole bag of chips. Then goes to bed. She is just not herself." Before Sam could answer, Nell walked in, "Guys, Hetty and the others are upstairs waiting." she said walking off. Callen and Sam walked off, "Look Sam all I'm saying is, the first thing goes is your mind." Said Callen smiling as he ran up the stairs. "Funny" said Sam, "You will have the same problems when you and Kensi have kids. So don't judge your next." he said smiling following Callen up the stairs.

"What are we looking at Eric?" said Callen walking in to OPS "Jason Niles, NCIS Special Agent afloat, USS Van Buren. He was found dead yesterday, with blunt force trauma to the head." Said Eric turning to face the team "Any witnesses?" asked Callen "No." said Eric "Suspects?" asked Sam. "Possibly one" said Nell, punch a few key on her tablet, "Petty Officer Jones was keeping a watch on Allen for erratic behavior." "What does that mean" asked Deek leaning on the table, "Well" said Eric, "Petty Officer Allen is Currently in the brig for fight with Staff Sargent Jefferies." "What were they fighting about?" asked Sam placing his hands on the table. "Not sure." said Eric turning around after punching a few more keys on his tablet, "But both men tested positive for cocaine in their systems." Where is the Van Buren at?" asked Callen "Uh, it's on its way to the sea of Japan, to keep North korea in line." said Nell "So what are we suppose to do." asked Deeks " A trip of course." said Hetty interrupting Deeks, "Solve the crime on the ship. I've already arranged for you all to fly out on the next flight. Mr. Hanna, Mrs. Callen you two meet in wardrobe." as she walked out. "Great!" said Kensi, "There goes me and Callens honeymoon." Sam and Deeks looked are her and Callen. "Where were you two going?" said Sam, but before either Kensi or Callen could answer. Deeks answered," Washington State." he said smiling. "Kenz!" said Callen turning to her, "I thought you said we weren't going to tell anyone." walking out with Sam.

Kensi adjusted the shirt again for the third time, trying to hide her small bump already showing. She placed one more bobby pin in her hair. Then opened the curtain, to find Sam already there in his uniform, Callen was packing a few things for his undercover assignment. "WOW" said Deeks walking up, "You two look all serious." "Oh my gosh!" exhaled Kensi, Sam looked at her. "You ok?" he asked "This uniform is so tight I can't even breathe, its making my stomach upset." Sam smiled, "Sounds like Mrs. Callen and Mr. Callen better stop going by the doughnut shop." Kensi just gave him a stare, as she once again adjusted her shirt. "You two looks like your ready sail." said Deeks, "We are marines not sailors." said Sam fixing his shirt. As Hetty walked in, "Now Mrs. Callen and Mr. Hanna will be going undercover as crew members, Callen is going undercover as the new agent, and you" Hetty smiled, " Are going undercover as a contractor for computer upgrade." Kensi handed him the clipboard,"Yes a geek, no uniform. Unless you would like Hetty to cut yourr shaggy look." said Kensi laughing. "Hetty, can this shirt be any tighter?" asked Kensi. Before Hetty could answer Callen walked in, "Chopper is here." he said smiling look at Kensi, "I see my wife looks pretty good." reaching for her hand as they walked out. "WAIT!" said kensi turning around running to her desk, " I need this, might work on it while on board." She said placing a small envelope in her bag, as she and Callen walked out holding hands, with Sam and Deeks right behind them.

"Do really have to sit in a plane wearing life jackets, I mean I thought we are suppose to be safe on here." said Deeks seating down. "You good Kensi" asked Sam noticing she was looking a little green. "I-I really don't know, planes are usually good for me, but I'm getting a little sick feeling." she said trying to sit as still as possible, concentrating on the small black dot on Sam's helmet. " So the Navy as a budget of hundred-fifty billion dollars, and this is the best the can do for us." asked Deeks. "C-2 Ground Hound warhorse of the sea, ." said Sam watching Kensi carefully, "Kenz, you ok." asked Callen as she closed her eyes. " No" she said, " I really would like Deeks to shut up before I puke on him." she said placing her hand into Callen's. "Deeks, this is the safest plane you are on, life jackets are order, but I think there is a small barf bag, hand that to Kensi before she pukes." said Sam pointing. "Deeks! Try to be quiet for my wife, before she." said Callen stopping as kensi bent over opening the bag and threw up in it. "Sam, can you hand be another one." Kensi said quietly, Deeks closed his eyes, Callen rubbed her bag as Sam was helping Kensi take of her helmet. Kensi threw up once again. "I need water." she said looking up, tears running down her cheeks. Callen found a water bottle, and a small cloth, wet it and wiped Kensi's face, "You sure you are going to be ok on the ship." asked Callen worried, " You can run point back at OPS with Nell and Eric." he said quietly, kensi nodded her head no. The rest of the flight was quiet, Deeks fell asleep, Callen held Kensi's hand, and Sam was just think about his wife and daughter, and how he was going to miss Christmas without them.

The team finished the case, and sat down in the kitchen, the were told they would be spending Christmas on bored. Kensi and Callen sat next to each other as Sam sat across from them. Deeks was trying to find the girl giving him the tour. "You ok, Sam?" asked Kensi. Sam looked up from his phone, "Just upset, that I won't be able to spend Christmas with my daughter or Michelle." he said Calmly. Kensi looked at him and nodded, "Excuse me you guys." said Kensi quietly I'll be back." Sam looked at Callen," Is she ok? I saw her in the bathroom throwing up again yesterday twice, and today after taking the man down with the wrench. She looked pale, and left quickley" Callen looked up from his phone," I don't know, she didn't say anything to me." Sam looked at him, "Callen, she's your wife, your suppose to ask her." he said Callen just looked at him and got up and went to find Kensi.

"Ms. Robin's?" asked Kensi walking into the small medical room. "Mrs. Callen," she said smiling," Please take a seat, I got the results from your blood test, you are not sick." Kensi exhaled loudly," So I'm fine, just a little sea sick." Robin looked at her, "No, when was last time you remember you and your husband having sex.?" Kensi's mouth dropped," W-What? Uh, in November, but not since then. I mean we come home at different hours, why?" she asked worried. Robin opened up the folder,"Your pregnant. Your test showed that you conceived on Monday, November 5, 2012. Which places you at nine weeks, and calculated, you are due, July 29, 2013." Kensi looked at her, "So its true, cause I took a pregnancy test two days ago." Robin smiled, "Congratulations, Mrs. Callen you are having a baby." Kensi got up and walked out tears fell down her, its true, she was pregnant. Her and Callen are going to be parents. She smiled to yourself, and looked up just as she saw Callen walking towards her, "Kenz, you good?" he asked, noticing she was smiling, and tears stained her cheeks. "Nothing" she said wiping them away, "Lets go back, can't leave Sam alone."Just as the walked back Deeks joined them.

"Gentlemen, Mam' Thank you for everything you done, and we have something special for you guys." said the chief, "Sorry you will be here, and not at home with your families, we have eggnog and a special dinner, so all of you are welcomed." thank you said everyone, except for Kensi who was still trying to decide on how to tell her team. "OFFICER ON DECK! spoke the chief. "Hetty!" said Kenis smiling "What?" said Callen laughing holding Kensi's hand, "I thought you left to go on vacation" said Kensi. Hetty smiled looking at Kensi, "Well I was on my way, but a little birdie told me to come here. Because I was told that Sam was going to go home, and someone had some GREAT Christmas news.!" said Hetty, "Now Sam, there is a F-18 Super Hornet on deck waiting for you, but you will not leave for another two hours once the plane is refueled and checked." Sam smilied and picked Hetty up, "Hetty I love you" giving her a hug. After Sam had placed Hetty back onto the floor. "Now who's got the eggnog!" exclaimed Hetty. Deeks walked out with a punch bowl, "I do" he said happily. Once Hetty made a cup for everyone, and they each held it their hands, waiting on hetty to make the toast. Sam looked like a little kid, knowing he was getting to go home, Deeks was a little upset he was not going to be able to make it for Utah. Kensi, well, she was happy, she was pregnant. Callen didn't know, yet. but when he stood behind Kensi wrapping his hand around her. where is handing laid right across the small bump, of his baby. Kensi smiled, _this is it, now, its perfect to tell them_ she thought. "Now, someone please give us a toast." said Hetty smiling at kensi. Before Deeks spoke Kensi interrupted him, "I will" she said, "Now, this wasn't me and Callens honeymoon we dreamed about, but to Sam able to go home to be with his family, is. Now, I have some news." and everyone got quiet, Callen now stood next to her, with a worried look, as did Sam. But Hetty just kept smiling "I am pretty sure that eggnog is not good for, especially for me, now. but I just learned as of fourteen minutes ago, That" kensi stopped and turned to face Callen, "Mr. G Callen, we may never know what the letter stands for, but I do know that you will make a great father." said Kensi smiling, Callen looked at with a questioning look, "Mr. Callen, you wife is due in nine months, with your baby. I'm pregnant" she said Kensi had tears coming down. Callen hugged her, and Sam smilied, "See G, looks like it will happen to you." Sam said. Callen kissed Kensi, "Your postive?" he asked, Kensi smiled. Sam gave Kensi a hug, as did Deeks. "Hetty how did you know, I was pregnant?" asked Kensi. Hetty just smiled, "Like I said a little birdie told me."

**Reviews please! Sorry I didn't write the whole scene of them finding the guy, just not real good at writing those kind of scenes, so i just went to the very end after they caught and killed the man This is just a one-shot, but if you would like for me to go strait to a new chapter of when Callen and Kensi do become parents to their new baby let me know. REVIEWS! :) Happy New Year to everyone**


	2. 9 months and 3 days baby Callen

**Hope you enjoy the last chapter, I don't own the charachters nor the Russian girl, just the baby that I named and created. Hopefully I can finished my other story now... ENJOY!**

* * *

Kensi walked in to OPS, It was August 2, 2013. She was due on July 29, but she was late, still no baby. The team kept trying to make stay home the last week to relax before the baby was born, but she was Kensi so no," I'm going to work every minute, till this baby is born." she would say when Sam, Deeks or her husband;Callen tried to tell her to stay home. But today, this morning she knew something wasn't right.

"Well, Kensi I finally though you would stay home" asked Sam as Kensi sat down at her desk

"No, do any of you know where Callen is this morning? I woke up and he wasn't at home?" asked Kensi rubbing her large belly

Sam and Deeks looked up seeing him coming down the stairs," There" they both pointed. As Callen was about to step on the last step he called out," We have a lead on the Russian girl." he said. Sam, Deeks, and Kensi got up. Sam waited on Kensi as Deeks ran up the stairs.

"Hay babe" said Callen kissing kensi on her forehead. Kensi smiled, Callen reached for her hand as they climbed the stairs together, Sam right in front of them.

"The young girl that was last seen when Callen got shot, then was found dead a year later. We found her." said Nell punching a few keys pulling up a video. Everyone watched the video of car chase in London. But Kensi had other plans, she noticed her back was hurting, the she felt something wet running down her legs.

"Crap" she said in a wispher, " I'm in labor" she wispered again to herself.

She wasn't ready, she hated hospitals then the flashback hit her:

_It had been a few months now since Callen and Kensi were together, they were in an old church building catching the man that had shot Callen. Kensi was a few weeks pregnant, but they had not told the team yet. As they got closer to him, he shot towards Kensi, Callen jumped in front of her letting the bullet hit him. He fell to the ground, Kensi drew her gun towards the man, shootin him five times, then once more. he was to die in pain, like Callen suffered hen he was shot. Sam ran in to find Kensi holding Callen in front of the pulpit. "Callen, Callen wake up" she cried. The last thing she remembered, before going to the hospital._

_Kensi sat in the hospital curled up in a chair waiting, Sam just across from her, Deeks next to her. All she could remember was feeling the worst pain, and passingg out. Then she woke up Sam was next to her, _

_"Sorry Kensi," said Sam quietly," They tried to stop the contractions, but it was late. They tried to save the baby." Kensi closed her eyes and tears ran down _

Kensi came back, as another contraction hit her, she bent over leaning against the table, they were still watching the car chase, when she felt another contraction hit her,_ I'm not ready, I hate hospitals they tore us aprt for weeks, _she thought to herself but ti ended when another contraction hit her, but this time she could n't control the pain,

"Callen" she said gritting her teeth, holding on to the edge of the table, griping it hard. Callen turned, everyone stared at her, "It's time" she said as another contraction hit her

"How far"? asked Sam calmly,

"Uh, in the last twenty minutes every six minutes." said Kensi grabbing Callen's arm.

"We will meet you two there" said Sam motioning Deeks to follow him out.

"Eric, Nell tell Hetty whats going on and meet us there." said Callen calmly acting has if he had done this before, but he was trying to stay calm for Kensi. Just freaking out in the inside.

By the time Callen and kensi got to the hospital, Sam had given the nureses everything she needed to know. She lead Callen and Kensi to a room. Once she was in bed, the nurse asked if she planned it natural or not.

"I want drugs lots of drugs" said kensi gripping the rails on the side of the bed as another contraction hit her. Hetty, Deeks, Sam, Eric and Nell had came in and gave Callen and Kensi their good luck, before they were told to wait outside.

"Mrs Callen are you ready to meet your little one? I'm Dr. Rebecca, now there is no time for drugs you are dilated to a 10 and ready to have your baby." she said

"What"! said Kensi holding onto Callen's hand, " No! no no no, I need drugs, I don't want to feel any pain."

"Sorry, you are to far along." said Rebecca

"Kenz, you will be fine" said Callen placing a kiss on her forehead, " I'm going to tell Sam whats going on."

Callen walked out to find the rest of the team sitting there, Deeks looked liked he was about to freak out, hearing Kensi scream in pain, so did Eric.

"It's time" said Callen, Sam gave a pat on the shoulder, "Good luck, G" said Sam. But right has Hetty was about to speak, a nurse walked out

"Mr. Callen its time, your wife is ready." she said before closing the curtain behind her, Callen right behinder her shutting the door.

Callen held Kensi's hand the entire time telling her she was doing a good job, when he was really worried that something might be wrong.

Kensi screamed as she pushed again, this time Sam, Hetty, Deeks, and Eric and Nell could here.

"The joy of having children" said Hetty looking at Eric and Deeks shiver at Kensi's scream.

"Now Kensi, I need one more push" said Rebecca

Kensi pushed, she held onto Callen's hand, she laid her head back and looked at Callen, waiting on that moment. After twenty minutes of pushing, everything beccame quiet to Kensi as she heard her baby cry for the first time, "G" she said tears coming down her cheeks

"She's fine" he said kissing her forehead, "You did wonderful"

The nurse walked over placing the baby into Callen's arms, "Hey, beautiful you ready to see your momma." said Callen placing his thumb around the babies. Callen walked over handing the baby to Kensi, " Hi sweetheart, " said Kensi almost in a whisper.

"Are u ready for them?" asked Callen, Kensi just nodded. And Callen walked out.

Sam was the first to get up, "How is she?" he asked, " "Is she ok?"

Callen nodded and motioned for them to follow him. As they walked in, Sam noticed it was true, Callen was now a dad, he had a family. Hetty was first standing at the foot of the bed

"Come on no, don't act like shy children. Mr. Callen won't hurt you." said Hetty looking at Deeks, Nell, and Eric. They walked away from the dooe enough to not be so close, but that they could see the baby

"May I, Kensi" asked Sam

"Y-yeah" she said handing her to him, " I would like everyone to meet Ms. Adilynn Marie Callen born at 4:30 PM she is 7 lbs. 9ozs." said Kensi with a smile

Sam held the baby and smilied, "Well, she definately has G's blue eyes, and Kensi's hair. We find out in a few days if she has an attitude like er mother or father. She is definately a mini G and Kensi for sure" he said and everyone laughed

Callen sat next to Kensi, " She also wants you all to know, the next time she has a baby, You are all to push her to stay home." Callen said smiling kissing her again

"If you don't mind, I wold like to get a family picture to hang on my wall, and to send back to Gibbs in Virginia." said Hetty pulling out her camera. Sam handed baby Adilynn back to Callen, when Hetty took the picture again Kensi kissed Callen and Baby Adilynn opened her eyes.

"Congratultaions" said Nell giving Kensi a gentle hug and a small kiss on Adilynn's forehead, Deeks followed giviging a hand shake to Callen

"Congrats Fern, with the little Fern" Deeks said Kensi looked up at him, "I'll let that pass for once." she said. Everyone in the room let out a small laugh.

"Now, I'm not an expert at babies, but I think we should let our new baby junior agent rest." said Eric.

Everyone left, it was just Callen, Kensi, and their baby. they were a family now. Callen found the one person to love and to share a life with, Kensi had found what she wished for, a family and a baby.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the final chapter. I onlyown the baby named Adilynn named after my cousin. And to answer one question: Did Callen and Kensi have a baby before Adilynn? Yes, I made it where she was prergnant then lost the baby, and now they have a new baby. Anyway Happy New Years to you all **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
